


The Funeral

by refusetoshine



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Kathryn Janeway Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Kathryn’s whole life had been defined by the loss of those close to her.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug





	The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Kathryn Janeway Needs a Hug](https://kathrynjanewayneedsahug.tumblr.com/) fest. I’m a bit early since it’s not technically the 29th here yet, but I couldn’t help myself. I’ve never written for Voyager before so this was an interesting experience.

She straightened her collar for what seemed like the millionth time. Staring back at her in the mirror was a shell of the woman she’d been just a few short months ago when Voyager had finally returned to the Alpha Quadrant. That day, she had been on top of the world. Today, she felt lower than ever.

Gretchen Janeway had been one of the first to greet the returning crew. Kathryn had been so happy to see her mother that she had only felt a tiny bit embarrassed that she embraced her in front of her crew. Now, Kathryn would give anything to feel those arms around her one more time.

“It’s almost time Katie.”

Kathryn turned towards the door. Her sister Phoebe was standing there. Her eyes were rimmed with red already and Kathryn knew that they would only be worse as the day went on.

The elder Janeway daughter had yet to cry for her mother. Kathryn could hear the Doctor chastising her for it, but she had fallen back into the role of the strong, stoic leader she had been forced to be in the Delta Quadrant.

==

The two sisters walked into the funeral home behind their mother. One in the customary Earth formal black attire. The other in a Starfleet dress uniform befitting of her station as a newly appointed Admiral. The room seemed to be split in a similar fashion. Being both the widow of an Admiral and the mother of an Admiral certainly had a role in the amount of red dress uniforms Kathryn could see amongst the black. However, it was the small smattering of yellow and blue she saw that made her heart stop.

There, amongst the mourners both civilian and Starfleet, were many from the former crew of the USS Voyager. She spotted Tom and B’Elanna beside Admiral Paris and little Miral asleep in her mother’s arms. Nearby, Harry Kim and the Wildmans all gave a little wave as she passed. Seven of Nine was there with the Doctor who had been permitted to keep his mobile emitter. She was nearly floored when she saw Tuvok there for the last Kathryn had heard, he had been on Vulcan receiving treatment for his neurological condition. 

And of course, he was there. Her second in command, although he meant much more to her than just a first officer, if she was being truthful. He gave her one of his encouraging smiles and Kathryn felt confident that she could get through this day.

==

The funeral procession was long over. The Janeway sisters had arranged a small reception at their family home. Many of the guests had been unable to attend but had given the two women their condolences. To Kathryn’s astonishment and delight, her Voyager crew had seemingly all decided to stay.

She had introduced most of them to Phoebe, who was now in conversation with Tom and B’Elanna. However, the one person Kathryn had been hoping to talk to seemed to be the only one who wasn’t there.

Sighing, Kathryn slipped away from the crowd and found herself on the front porch. At one point during those long seven years in the Delta Quadrant, she had wondered if she would ever stand on this porch again, hoping in her heart of hearts that she would. 

“Phoebe told me I’d find you out here.”

Kathryn turned with a start as she heard the voice that had kept her grounded for the past seven years.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he apologized.

“You didn’t.”

“You’re a bad liar Kathryn.”

Hearing her name falling from his lips with such familiarity brought Kathryn back to Voyager where the two unlikely forces of Starfleet and Maquis had come together as one to become a sort of family.

Family.

Kathryn’s whole life had been defined by the loss of those close to her. Those she considered family. First her father and fiancé, then when she’d flung her ship seventy thousand light years from home, she had mourned the loss of her family back on Earth, hoping that she would one day see them again, but never truly knowing what would happen. Then, in those last few moments, when they’d finally made it back to the Alpha Quadrant, she’d felt a whole new kind of loss. Despite the rights of the Delta Quadrant, Voyager had really become a home to her. 

And now her mother was gone too.

The tears began to spring up and as much as Kathryn tried to push them away, she couldn’t fool her former first officer. Chakotay swiftly pulled her into an embrace and Kathryn, not caring who might see or what people might say for once, let him.

“It’s okay Kathryn,” he said soothingly, “Everything will be alright.”

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay, still wrapped in his arms. She could see the same unmistakeable adoration in his eyes that she had tried so hard to ignore for the past seven years.

“Promise that you won’t leave me,” she pleaded quietly.

“I’ll never leave you,” he affirmed, “Not now. Not ever.”


End file.
